


Void Guardian

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: SNAFU one shots and AUs(again i don't have a life) [9]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: AU, I have things to do, Void!Hachiman, i even have a fanart for oit, so i waste time by writing these kinds of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: One day two parallel worlds were made to fuse.Humans were put to sleep till the New World became a more livable place.Void Guardians were picked along with their Light Partners for each country or area that has its own individual culture.This is going to be the slowest written crossover fic I ever had.I just wanted a Void!Hachiman.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

.......  
……..  
………

‘Human Child…Can you hear me?…..’

He can. Who are you?

‘I am the Higher Being of Void. Do you remember what has happened?’

What happened?…

Ah, yes.

There was an…earthquake, wasn’t there….

Oh, he died.

‘No, not yet.’

Why had they come to this world?

What..was the reason-

Has the world ended? 

‘No, it has simply fused with ours, calm down, there were no casualties, every human being has been placed under crystal sleep. They will stay there until the new world is developed and safe enough for them to walk on.’ 

That’s good.

He is glad. 

Why do they speak with him though? 

‘Human child, I want to make a deal with you. While the crystals are strong enough to last thousands of years, there are also beings from our world that could harm them. Me, and the Higher Being of Light, are choosing guardians for them.’

‘You will not be alone in your task, but the transformation that will be placed on you- Oh sorry, I hope you understand what I’m saying.’

He understands.

He is going to become a different species wasn’t he?

’Yes.’

Well, he supposes that’s fine..

‘It’s irreversible, would you still accept becoming one of my children?’

……..  
………………  
……….  
…………

It’s fine. 

This isn’t exactly a matter of choice after all, is it?

They’re a higher being, not a god.

‘That smartness will get you through all this.’

‘Now then….’

‘Wake up, my child.’


	2. The Idea

The Void Guardian AU

The Idea:

There are two worlds in parallel dimensions, and one of these worlds are planet earth, and the other is a world where humanoid bugs exist, and there are Higher Beings for each element in that world only.

The Higher Being of Void

The Higher Being of Light

The Higher Being of Earth

etc.

This world is broken, and is close to dying as it’s inhabitants build civilizations underground, slowly finishing off the resources.

So the Higher Beings decide to fuse their world with the other ones.

The fusion is a process that can result in catastrophic environment that the humans of the other world might not be able to survive in, thankfully the humans have all the elements in them(humans are a combination of void, light, earth, fire, water, air, etc.).

So they decide to put the humans to sleep in crystals so they could wake up when it’s safer for them. Since the beings that come from their world might harm them severely, they decide to put them deep underground in places called Dungeons and gave each of them a pair of Void and Light ‘Children to guard them.

The making of these ‘children’, they choose particular humans, and change their species permanently.

Hachiman and Zaimokuza get chosen by them and become in charge of guarding Japans humans.

The Void child stays in the dungeons to guard the humans that are in crystal sleep, while the Light child has to travel the surface and others world to gather information on what is going on outside, to make sure that when the humans wake up they will be able to catch up with the changes that happened.

I call them ‘void child’ and ‘light child’ because they are basically adopted by the Void and the Light.

Hachiman's new appearance, I may or may not be able to show it since I drew it on the Notes. So it's kind of shitty?  
—————————

The world that resulted from this fusion is the place where Hallownest comes to being 400 years later, and after that the Hallow Knight events takes place.

After somehow surviving the battle against radiance, and sometime later after that, Ghost decides to leave Hallownest to explore the world. 

By the time they do that 1000 years have passed since the worlds had fused and the Dungeon Hachiman governs has become lively with other inhabitants.

He is called ‘Elder Brother’ by the inhabitants because he guards them as well. He is really mature, can’t talk normally and uses telepathy with Zaimokuza who comes back to the dungeons every 100 years after traveling the world, and stays for a year. They are basically immortal.

This whole information is disorganized, please send me back your own ideas on this AU, thank you.

Also, hilarious moments that will most likely happens:  
———————

Zaimokuza: *eating sweets*

Hachiman: *staring with his eyes of void, featureless face expressionless as ever*

Zaimokuza: Here, you want some?

Hachiman:*stares, stares, and keeps staring as drops of void fall down his eyes*

*cause he doesn’t have a mouth to eat and can’t taste anything*  
*at least he doesn’t need to eat*

————————

*Hachiman having a conversation with Void*

Hachiman: {So, uh, Void? What should I call you actually-}

Void:{Mother, you should call me mother.}

Hachiman:{I don’t think-}

Void:{I am your parent now. You’re my child. Listen to your mother Hachi-chan}

Hachiman: {And my human parents?}

Void:{They’re unsuitable parents.}

Hachiman:{I-}

Void:{Please.}

Hachiman:{…Okay….mom…}

*Void almost suffocated Hachiman by hugging him*  
*Void considers all the human-turned-into-void-beings her children*  
————————

Light: [Son!]

Zaimokuza: Oh, hello, err, father-

Light:[You are all my sonshines.]

All the light children around the world: *groans in pain*

*Light is no different*

———————————————————————————

Side Notes:

-Hachiman has mastered all the spells a void can have in the 1000 years, and his abyssal shriek is his most powerful one, as well as his Soul attack. He only uses them in dire times.

-He has the ability to manipulate the void, and he uses that to strengthen the power of his Nail as well. He is fast on his feet, and is too determined to go down without a bang, he is a formidable foe, and his presence can be quite intimidating when those under his protection are in danger. He is more powerful than the Pale King was, as he is older than him.

-Void children cannot meet each other as they can’t leave their own individual dungeons, but they can communicate with each other through telepathy, and they do that with the Void as well. They can communicate with their Light partners as well. Forming telepathically communication with other beings is hard for them though. Other then body language, this is their only form of communication. 

-Hachiman has his instincts of being an older brother left in him, so when inhabitants came into his dungeon, looking for refugee, he letted them stay, even making them suitable spots for them to reside in. Despite the communication problems that happen quite often, he gets along quite well with them. Though, he still feels awkward about the title ‘Elder Brother’ given to him by them. He is the best babysitter for the grubs. 

-Hachiman has explored the dungeons regularly and out of boredom made different areas for himself.  
A Garden area which he does gardening in, and a library area where he preserves the books Zaimokuza brings back with him every 100 years he visits. He also preserves books about the different traditions humans used to go with. Other than himself, there are also other Void children who work on preserving their own cultures. 

-Each country, or areas that have their own individual cultures, has turned into an underground area and each has its own void guardian. 

-There are also void children who continue to follow their own religion, but they are passionate about respecting other peoples choices in their life so they never overglorify their religion. 

In fact, there are Muslim and Christian characters that often share recipes to each other or gossip to each other like old friends through telepathy regularly. 

Of course this is just me dreaming of a world where people put aside their differences, no one tries to pull funny stuff on each other over revenge, and overall just not dragging other people into their problems. It's good to share your problems but it's stupid to act on them in drastic measures like deciding to be a terrorist. Maybe it's just me, I find it dumb to throw away your future over something like that when millions of people out there struggle over worse and yet still continue to live. Respect life given to others and to yourself. Respect the fact that millions of people try to survive in the world despite assholes who decide to do terrorism. Respect those who still have dreams for the future. Don't make other people die with you if you're going to kill yourself. You have no right to do that. It's too cruel and unforgivable even in death.

Sorry, i got into a rant.

-Zaimokuza is more mature and gets over the chuuni thing. He regularly tells his stories with figurines he makes while on the road.

-Hachiman is the youngest Void child. Others, while respecting that he has power, can't help but dote on him as well when their duty is finally over.

-one of the void guardian is a mechanic, another is skilled in sewing, and another is skilled in art. Many talents can be turned into deadly weapons.


End file.
